Many dispensers for flowable materials such as hand soaps, hand lotions, creams, alcohol cleaners and other flowable materials whether powders, pastes or liquids or combinations thereof are known which dispense individual allotments of the material in a cycle of operation. Many such known dispensers suffer the disadvantage that they are open to use by users so as to dispense more material that is necessary as by repeated cycling of the dispensing mechanism in a short period of time. The use of excessive amounts of material is particularly objectionable where the material being dispensed is expensive.